


Thriller- Xander style

by MegKF



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Thriller (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Girl from Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Xander was in Thriller?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriller- Xander style

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Thriller is owned by MJJ productions. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Sarah shook her head. She couldn’t understand how Michael could enjoy watching a movie like that. It was so gruesome! You actually had to watch that poor girl get eaten by the were-cat. He had just sat there eating his popcorn with a smile on his face while everyone else flinched at the gore. And he didn’t have to tease her about being scared when he joined her outside the theatre. Although it was nice of him to leave the movie early too.

She smiled as he began to sing and dance around her. She giggled as he promised to protect her from the terrors of the night. Sarah held onto Michael as they walked on towards her home. When Michael stopped she felt her smile fade from her face as she caught sight of all the zombies that were suddenly surrounding them. They both backed up trying to clutch each other before ending up back to back.

As Sarah took in a deep breath to scream she ended up letting out a loud gasp as an axe suddenly cut one of the zombies in half. She stared in shocked awe as the man before her attacked the zombies savagely somehow utterly destroying them. It didn’t take long for them to be all destroyed.

The odd man had an eye patch Sarah oddly noted, somehow feeling very disconnected. “Are you alright?” he asked her softly.

She nodded while panting heavily, maybe even hyperventilating. She fell to her butt, sitting on the curb as she wrapped her arms around herself. She watched shocked as the man pull out some odd looking handcuffs and put them on Michael. She could only hear a few words spoken by the odd man filter in while he spoke with Michael.

“It doesn’t matter if you were only trying to scare her.

“There is a reason why keep close taps on necromancers.

“Yeah? And what if you’d lost control?

“Not if the first thing they’d done was kill you, then no one would have been around to regain control of them.

“I’ve got teams all over the area making sure there aren’t any loose zombies.

“You don’t get a lawyer, we’re not the government, we’re the council and we’re authorized around the world to deal with dark magic however we see fit.”

The man came back over to her, “You’ll be fine miss. Your boyfriend was playing a trick on you and we’ll be dealing with him to make sure nothing like this happens again. I’ll get a couple of the girls to escort you home, if you have any trouble dealing with this please call this number,” he pulled out a business card from his pocket and gave it to her. “We’ve got people on call 24/7 to deal with any personal crisis that might develop from what happened here.”

Sarah nodded shocked. It wasn’t long before two young women, not much younger than her showed up and helped her get home. As she lay down in bed after taking a very long shower she clutched the card to herself like it was a safety blanket that would protect her from the unknown. Maybe she’d call in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. 
> 
> I wrote this after watching Thriller for the first time since Michael Jackson died... My mind works in weird ways.


End file.
